


Heartbeat Overdrive

by thegrimshapeofyoursmile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Play, M/M, Victuri, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile/pseuds/thegrimshapeofyoursmile
Summary: “You’re always doing this, just to annoy me!”
“As always, you’re wrong,” Viktor said cheerfully and rubbed his icy feet against Yuuri’s naked thighs; his fingers slid underneath his shirt, gently stroking his chest. “I’m always doing this because you’re warm and soft in this bed when I come back from my shower while I am cold, so it’s nothing but a logical conclusion to use you.”
//// Shameless PWP because I had to get this off my chest.





	

Viktor brought frost with him when he slid underneath Yuuri’s blanket and wrapped one arm around him; his nose, just like his fingertips that ghosted over the small stripe of naked skin where Yuuri’s sleeping shirt had slightly risen up, were chilly enough that Yuuri could not help but shiver. Viktor laughed at that, a low sound that ghosted over Yuuri’s ear. 

“You’re cold,” he complained, but it was a tender complaint, one that was largely ignored by Viktor and met with cold feet that slid between his own legs, causing him to squeal in annoyance. “You’re always doing this, just to annoy me!”

“As always, you’re wrong,” Viktor said cheerfully and rubbed his icy feet against Yuuri’s naked thighs; his fingers slid underneath his shirt, gently stroking his chest. “I’m always doing this because you’re warm and soft in this bed when I come back from my shower while I am cold, so it’s nothing but a logical conclusion to use you.”

“Use me,” Yuuri echoed weakly and closed his eyes when Viktor’s cold lips were pressed against his neck ever so gently, a cold nose rubbing against his shoulder mere seconds afterwards. He did not protest when Viktor hummed and warmed his fingertips against his nipples, rolling them between his fingers until Yuuri breathed in sharply and started to squirm. 

“Use you, yes, for my comfort,” Viktor purred and all but rolled his hips against him, making no secret of how much affection he felt for Yuuri at that very moment. He could not help but moan at the touch, stifling the sound against his pillow or at least attempting to do so, while the tip of Viktor’s tongue, probably the only warm thing on his body right now, slowly traced along the outer shell of his ear. “I can’t hear you complain anyways.”

“I guess not,” said Yuuri very honestly and complied when Viktor gently, so very gently, rolled him over on his stomach. Mere seconds afterwards Yuuri could feel him pressed against him from behind, the hardness of Viktor’s cock safely nestled against Yuuri’s ass. He could feel the desire pulse through him, a low humming string of energy radiating from his groin into every end of his body. There had never been anyone he had wanted more than Viktor and even after having been with him for months now did not change the slightest thing about that. “Could you-“  
“Yes?” Viktor asked a little distractedly and sunk his teeth into Yuuri’s shoulder a moment later, causing Yuuri’s mind to go just blank. It was only after a few minutes where Viktor happily chewed on him that he was able to pick up his string of thought again and blurted out a little too honestly, “I want to make you happy.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor said after a pause, his voice colored with a certain kind of softness he only used very rarely in moments where he was honestly touched, and Yuuri shivered again with the knowledge that he had come close to Viktor’s heart once more. “You know what, I’ll come all over your face and you’re gonna love that. And then I’ll jerk you off until you come for me and you’ll love that too. And then I’ll be very happy indeed.”

“Oh,” said Yuuri quite weakly and closed his eyes in hopes of quelling the feeling of heat burning in his cheeks before he nodded and turned around. Viktor let him, beaming at him in the moonlight-streaked darkness of their room, his smile warmer than the coldness of the limbs he pressed against his lover, not so much draining him from warmth than coaxing him to share in that utterly charming way of his. Yuuri was weak for him, still was and always had been, and Viktor knew, and Viktor in return was weak for _him_ , which was an utterly baffling concept in itself. He pulled off his shirt on his own and leaned up for a kiss that was graciously granted, Viktor’s lips softly touching his own while his lover kneeled between his legs and peeled him out of his underpants. Only now he registered that Viktor had been clad in nothing more but a towel around his hips, a towel that was carelessly discarded and thrown next to the bed in that very moment. Viktor was in front of him in all his muscled, naked glory now and Yuuri’s breath hitched in his throat for a second when his lover moved to kneel over his chest, supporting himself with one hand braced against the wall behind Yuuri’s head.

“Help me out, will you?” he suggested with another blinding smile and Yuuri followed his voice and gentle command without any thought, moaning ever so slightly when Viktor guided the head of his cock against his lips and letting him slip it between them. By now he knew how Viktor liked it: a lot of tongue, the barest hint of teeth grazing over its head, plunged deeply enough into his throat that it caused him to gag and tears welled up in his eyes. Viktor brushed them away with affectionate, gentle gestures while he dragged the sensitive spot of his corona against Yuuri’s lips and the utmost edge of his upper teeth again and again until he shivered with the sense of it. Yuuri watched the muscles of Viktor’s stomach ripple with longing and closed his eyes when he could feel the saliva running down his chin, the gentle trickle lost somewhere in his hair. 

“So beautiful, Yuuri, my Yuuri,” Viktor whispered and Yuuri knew that he meant it seriously; the thought made him curl his toes in warm delight and it was only after a moment that he noticed his fingers having been pressed into Viktor’s hips, guiding him closer, deeper. He was unable to close his mouth at that moment, choking every third second when Viktor pushed past his gagging reflex, but it was good enough that he wished it would never stop. Like this, Viktor was open and bare at his mercy; like this, Viktor was utterly human, nothing more than the dream of a marble statue coming to life. “I want to – I want to be with you forever – I want to be like this forever with you –“

But Viktor had always been a selfish person and relished in life as joyfully as he could, never holding back from something he wanted as if he could die the next day, and so it was to no surprise that he came with a gasp and a string of small noises, his cum dripping from Yuuri’s lips down his throat and onto his chest. He had to look obscene, but he did not care in the least because Viktor had one hand around his achingly hard cock and one hand around his cheek, softly stroking both. He groaned into the touch, throat tight with emotions and raw from getting fucked, every sound grazing against its walls, but Viktor was warm and solid above him, a source of happiness, and it was impossible to think of anything else but how much he wanted him.

“Come for me,” Viktor whispered against his skin, licking cum and saliva from his lips in a messy kiss as he played with his forehead, applying enough pressure and force that Yuuri keened with its intensity, his toes curling even more as he spent himself all over Viktor’s fingers, his breath leaving him in the ragged rhythm of his heart while Viktor murmured soft words into his hair, an affectionate mixture of Japanese and Russian, _well done, you’re so beautiful, I love you so much_. 

“Are you feeling warm enough now,” Yuuri whispered as Viktor gently licked him clean, wiping him dry afterwards with utter tenderness before he settled down next to him and wrapped him into his arms. He could feel Viktor’s low laugh against his neck and closed his eyes, deeply, hungrily inhaling the feeling of being loved that unabashedly by a strange, magnificent creature like Viktor Nikiforov.

“Yes,” Viktor whispered back between two small kisses placed on Yuuri’s skin. “Sleep now, milij. I’ll watch over your dreams for you.”


End file.
